


No Angel

by tkrd0024



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Doctor! Yukio, Fluff, Genius! Rin, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Older Characters, Original Character Death(s), Psychologist! Rin, Rich Yukio, Rin and Yukio are not siblings, a lil bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkrd0024/pseuds/tkrd0024
Summary: And if you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you - Friedrich NietzscheAn AU where Rin's a Forensic Psychologist who consulting for Tokyo MPD, and Yukio was a handsome young doctor who owned a clinic down the road, who happened to have the same surname, same date of birth, but slightly older than Rin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! If you're uncomfortable with grotesque things please go back immediately. Seriously. Read at your own risk.

_O’ what may man within him hide, thou angel on the outward side !_ – William Shakespreare

 

 

“As a psychologist, especially who worked in criminal investigation area we have quite many jobs to do. Including profiling our offenders, identifying common mental or personality disorder in them, even analyzing a crime pattern”

 

A young man, on his early 20s stood in front of student hall, giving a guest lecture for Department of Psychology and Sociology in University of Tokyo. He wore light blue buttoned up shirt, it sleeves rolled up to his elbow, showing his strong but lean arms and leather wrist watch on his left arm. His right hand holding a laser pointer while the other one tucked inside his back pocket.

 

“Crime pattern analysis includes identification of routine behaviors, spatial clusterings showing tendencies for incidents to occur in the same areas or households, leading it into repeat victimization, or occur at certain times of the day, or having same modus operandi or indicate victims having similar demographic or social characteristic[1]” he continued.

 

“In short, crime pattern analysis letting you identify certain pattern in crime, and the result from identifying the pattern can be used as proper intervention to the neighbourhood. For example, there was a case of murder-burglary, the offender attacked the biggest house in quiet neighbourhood, where people barely come out from their house after the sun sets or after 11 PM. And these men”

 

The young psychologist showed the students pictures of perpetrators who did the last month’s murder-burglary.

 

“These men often picked a house with low security surveillance, or you can say that as ‘the fearless rich families who owns seven guns and no guard’. This case was repeated for 5 times in the same neighbourhood and police managed to caught them before they attacked the last house. This is just example, an easy one. Out there, there was outrageous amount of unexplained crime pattern, sometimes a huge pattern underlying small and scattered crimes”

 

A student with brown hair and blond strip raised his hand. His face was quite stern and serious.

 

“Professor Okumura, is there any possibility that huge pattern underlying those small crimes can be applied to a serial murder ?”

 

“Ooh ! Good question” the young guest lecturer clapped his hand, “thank you for your question, I’ll answer it now”

 

The stern student lowered his hand and nodded, ready to take notes on what the lecturer’s saying.

 

“Usually, serial murder had an obvious, noticeable pattern. You named it, Richard Ramirez and his pentagram, Ted Bundy, you name it. And to answer your question, mister..?”

 

“Suguro”

 

“Right, mister Suguro. To answer your question, it is possible for an intelligent murderer to commit his crime by doing small, and scattered, almost randomly executed murder, with unknown modus operandi and no similar demography. And these type of serial murder was quite difficult to analyze, like we’re walking in a vast, dark room only with a small candle on our hand”

 

‘Professor’ Okumura clicked on his pointer and move to the next slide, showing articles of latest serial murder happened in Tokyo.

 

“Familiar with him ?”

 

The students face tensed at the article. It said, ‘Helel Morningstar : Nightmare for The Blue Ones’.

 

“We all know that he was serial killer. A professional one. His target was clear, he made his victim into work of art. Grotesque, but aesthetically pleasing for ones with ill mind. Shall we do small association with what we learned today ? Start by analysing his pattern. His murder was a routine behaviour, he did it quite frequently, but leave some absence of time. Serial killing was different with spree killing, serial killing has gaps, spree hasn’t. His past, and recent victim has similar demographic; male, in their 20s, navy blue hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, lean figure, and lives around Tokyo University. Ring any bells ?”

 

The young lecturer chuckled, followed by the student’s awkward ones.

 

“But these case was 20 years ago, had been closed and Helel himself already executed”

 

The lecture went smoothly, with few students asking questions and answering the guest lecturer’s challenge on analyzing past cases.

 

“That’s it, it has been fun to have you guys here. If you have any question, don’t be shy to hit me up on my e-mail” he grinned, swirling the laser on his e-mail address on screen.

 

Soon as the students left the hall, a tall man with dark purple hair and white suit walked in. He wore a top hat and carrying a pink umbrella on his gloved hand. The heels of his shoes clicked on the hall’s marble floor.

 

“Rin Okumura, youngest Forensic Psychologist, summa cum laude graduate from Faculty of Letters, Department of Psychology and Sociology, Psychology Major of University of Tokyo. A genius with total 4.0 GPA, taking his master degree in University of Worcester, finished it only in a year” the man spoke.

 

Rin laughed, “don’t do that, I’m quite embarrassed if you boasted about me like that”

 

“You are a genius, Rin, I like smart boys” the man chuckled, “how’s the lecture ?”

 

“There’s a cool guy named Suguro who kept asking interesting questions” Rin turned off the computer and put the pointer back in place, “what brought you here, Mephisto ?”

 

“Usual stuffs” Mephisto grinned.

 

The blunette sighed, “take me there, what happened this time ?”

 

“Uh... Amaimon said valentine goes wrong”

 

“Chocolates ? Or flowers ?”

 

“Flowers”

 

Rin sighed again, “can everyone stop putting something pretty in such grotesque scene ? It adds nothing to the aesthetic of the display, to be honest”

 

Mephisto took Rin to Shibuya. Apparently, there’s a murder in an alleyway near the scramble crossing, smashed between blinding lighted building and crowded streets. The city was never sleeps. Rin staring at the tall buildings and prettily dressed girls in amazement.

 

He barely went to another district excepts Bunkyo District – where he lives during and after he graduated from university. Psychology and crimes wrapped around his head for past 5 years he never thought on going to these places, enjoying youth. But now his job automatically gave him huge opportunity to visit places he never went before as a college student. He can’t help but sometimes treated the trip to a crime scene as a middle school field trip. Once, Mephisto took him to Mount Fuji and he brought bento with him on the way there, sharing it with the officers.

 

“We’re here” Mephisto voice alerted him from his childish amusement with the city of fashion.

 

He stood up and unbuckled his seatbelt, stepped outside the car, heading towards the narrow alleyway.

 

Surprisingly, the road was getting wider and wider ahead, giving him and other officer enough place to move around.

 

Rin stopped in his tracks when he saw the victim. A man, with severed head seated on a wooden chair, both of his hands holding his head on his lap. The eyes already gouged out, colourful flowers filling them and his opened mouth.

 

“Details ?” the bluenette picked up a pair of clean gloves and put them on.

 

“According to his ID, his name was Tatsuya Daiki. He’s 20 years old, a Forest Life Science student at Todai. He’s a freshman. His phone was missing and untraceable” an officer spoke, “according to his rigor mortis[2], he was dead 6 hours ago. And judging by his wounds, he was beheaded post mortem[3], but his eyes gouged out when he was still alive”

 

“Uh.. found any eyes around here ?” Rin studied the victim’s head, especially his flowers.

 

“Nope, we didn’t find any eyeballs. We assumed that the killer might took them”

 

“Taking souvenir from the victim” Rin stood up and picked up a chrysanthemum that was on victim’s lap, not inserted into the hole of his eyes.

 

“The flower was Alstroemeria and Chrysanthemum. Well, Chrysanthemum was quite common here, but Alstroemeria, they were quite far away to get” putting back the flower on victim’s lab, he took off his gloves and gave them to an officer.

 

“Is there any flower shop that sells them around here ?” Mephisto turned towards his men.

 

“Yes sir, detective Amaimon on the way questioning flower shops nearby”

 

Mephisto clicked his tongue, “that guy, I like when my men took initiative but at least let me order him around for once”

 

“Take him to the lab, we’re done here” the purple haired man turned around, waving his hand towards his men as he walked towards the main street.

 

Rin walked closedly behind him, “funny thing that I just gave my guest student a brief lecture about Helel Morningstar, now I had to face the copycat”

 

“The copycat has his or her own sense of art. We can’t forever call him the copycat”

 

“I know, I know. But his or her so-called artsy murder reminds me so much of Helel’s case”

 

“Rin, they’re different. Helel made his victim into art, a grotesque art. Meanwhile this killer just decorate the mess he made”

 

Rin nodded, “yes, I didn’t have that ‘wow’ feeling when I see the copycat murder”

 

“I told you stop calling him copycat”

 

“Alright, alright sir. Should we give him or her a name ?”

 

Mephisto slipped inside his car, followed by Rin.

 

“How about Azrael ? You know, The Angel of Death”

 

Rin raised his eyebrows, “why angel ?”

 

“Since Helel Morningstar can be translated as Lucifer, he’s artistically cruel and we can actually feel the pain looking at his creation, he’s the Satan himself. And this killer, he’s cruel, but not as cruel as his idol. He decorated his mess so it didn’t look painful, he kept the pain only for the victim”

 

Rin fastening his seatbelt as Mephisto turned on the engine, “such... interpretation”

 

“20 years ago, I was only a dumb naive kid in police academy, know nothing about the terror of Helel Morningstar. Until my neighbour got killed two days before Easter” Mephisto gripped the steering wheel quite tightly, “he was a nice guy, very religious. He worked as a sous chef in a fancy restaurant in Shinjuku”

 

Rin glanced at the window as he listened to Mephisto talking about his poor neighbour. He remembered the case of Good Friday, 20 years ago. He read on one of police records about a man, in his 20s, crucified on a dead tree that looks like a huge wooden cross. So far, the Good Friday murder was the most compassionate murder ever did by Helel Morningstar. Although, the message carved on the victim’s body enraged every single churches in Tokyo. He carved it prettily, almost like he wrote it with the finest fountain pen, perfectly curved and slightly slanted. Helel was quoting Fredrich Nietzsche, ‘God is dead. God remains dead. Yet his shadow still looms’. Mocking the victim’s religious mind and entire Holy Week event.

 

The car stopped in front of Rin’s apartment. Mephisto handed him a brown envelope filled with crime scene and victim’s pictures, and telling him about hoping for any enlightment.

 

After Rin bid him goodbye, he turned his heels towards the building.

 

He turned the key and opened the door, quickly greeted by a small, black cat who meowed at the sight of his owner.

 

“Awww~ I’m home~ Come on, let’s feed you up” Rin picked up the delicate feline and took him to his bowl.

 

He poured the mushy cat food into the bowl and pet the happy feline’s head before walked towards his room.

 

Taking off his shirt and jeans, Rin laid down on his messed up bed. He take a proper look at the photos which Mephisto gave him, and his eyes landed on the picture of severed head with flowers popping out from the holes that used to be where the victim’s eyes were. Alstroemeria and Chrysanthemum. Why did the killer took the victim’s eyes and replaced it with makeshift bouquet of flowers, and of all flowers, why Alstroemeria and Chrysanthemum ? Moreover, why should he chopped off the victim’s head and placed it on his lap ?

 

So much thoughts going on inside Rin’s head, until he drifted off to sleep, with pictures scattered around him.

 

It was already 10 PM when he opened his eyes to the dark room and soft meowing sound from Kuro, his cat. He petted Kuro’s head and headed towards kitchen, turning on the lights in the process. He was starving, and he realized that he had nothing inside the fridge, except few cold water bottles and a carton of chocolate flavoured milk.

 

“Oh shits” he mumbled.

 

Yawning, he took a box of cat food and poured it over Kuro’s bowl then proceeded to his room, wearing his college jacket and headed outside for a short visit to convenient store nearby.

 

The cold, night air brushing the sleep away from Rin’s face. The street was quiet, since it was university complex and there’s barely anyone outside at this hour. If there was any, they would be on the other side of the district, enjoying night life and parties. Just few more meters he can see a bright building with big ’24 Hours’ sign on it. The convenient store was always so bright it illuminates the dark, closed clinic just in front of him. Once, the clinic had it’s porch lights on, but since the convenient store’s light was bright enough to illuminate the whole clinic from outside, the doctors started turning off the porch’s light.

 

He entered the store and his eyes quickly spotting a vast array of food, and enough amount of steamed buns by the counter for the night. To be honest, he wanted to make a bowl of instant ramen, but being a (self-proclaimed) gourmand he was, he didn’t want plain old instant ramen. He always had the urge to add even more ingredients and plated it nicely. But now, he was too lazy to cook anything so he should deal with rice balls and steamed buns for tonight.

 

The only customer in the building was him and a bespectacled man who spent too much time on canned food section. Rin himself was taking quite a long time picking the rice balls, like which flavor should he eat tonight, and what shouldn’t. By the time he finished, the canned food man didn’t move even an inch from his place, it worried him. Pretending to buy some cold drinks he stole a glance towards the man.

 

He was certainly taller than Rin. Dressed nicely in bespoke suit – he can tell because the suit was following the man’s shape and his tired mind decided it looks very expensive – and a pair of shiny black oxford shoes. The man’s tie was already loosened up, showing even more skin. Rin’s eyes moved to the man’s face. He had slightly pale but healthy skin and small moles decorating his handsome face. The man’s brows furrowed and his medium full lips pulled into a deep frown. His arms crossed and his feet tapping several times.

 

Deciding to stop being a creep, Rin approached the man and cleared his throat. Quickly, he got the man’s attention. The rich stranger’s teal eyes widen in surprise and he took a step back in reflexed defense.

 

“Um.. You sure took quite some time looking at the canned food” Rin said, half groggily.

 

The man’s face softened, especially his lips; slowly curled up into a polite smile.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry. Please, go ahead if you want to take some” the man’s voice was deep, a little bit sultry and full of politeness.

 

Rin was almost lost his composure when he heard the man’s voice, “uh.. no, actually I came here because I thought you might want a recommendation on what brand that’s suitable for you ?”

 

_Shit that came out as a question_ , Rin thought.

 

“Please do” the man smiled.

 

“Uh, fish ? Meat ?”

 

“Tuna, please”

 

Rin picked up three cans and showed them to the man.

 

“This brand’s tuna was quite good, slightly oily but it melts in your mouth. This one slightly drier, and not that soft, suitable if you want to fry it. And this one was quite balanced, suitable for salads or pasta”

 

“I need something to chew at” the man picked the second can from Rin’s hand and take two more from the shelf, “thank you, mister ?”

 

“Okumura” Rin grinned, “but you can call me Rin, I’m not used to be called as Okumura for some reason”

 

The bespectacled man’s eyes widen in surprise then quickly softened. He offered his hand – strong and well manicured – to Rin for a handshake. And the bluenette happily take the hand.

 

“It’s a pleasant surprise to know there was another Okumura in this neighbourhood”

 

Surprised, Rin didn’t realize the man’s hand already leaving his. Instead, the very hand offered him a business card. It was written in black on top of plain white paper. Aside from his kanji, there’s a small, curved writing of romanized name of the owner.

 

奥村 雪男

_Okumura Yukio, MD_

_4-18-1 Hongo, Bunkyou-ku, Tokyo-to_

_Tel 113-xxxxx_

Rin stared at the card before he takes it. The man even has the same ‘Okumura’ writings as him.

 

“Wait, you’re the doctor at that clinic ?” Rin pointed at the building across the convenient store.

 

“Yes I am” the other Okumura smiled.

 

“But.. you look... young”

 

The man chuckled, “am I ?”

 

“Damn yes ! You’re not far older than me, maybe we even had the same age”

 

“We might” the man bowed slightly, “thank you for helping me with these, have a good night, Rin”

 

“Uh.. yeah. Take care” Rin waved at the man.

 

As Yukio’s back turned towards him, he quickly took a spin towards cold beverages section and took two bottles of cola. He went to the cashier after Yukio left the store and quickly gulped down the fizzy drink after he paid it.

 

It was a crime for someone who had killer combination like handsome face, teal eyes, three piece suit and good manner, charming smile and calming yet sultry voice. Moreover, a young doctor. If a man who’s as fine as Yukio being one of criminal in Rin’s case, he might forgive him and giving him full time theraphy and wrapped him in warm blankets and cook him nice meals to melt his icy heart. Instead of taking him to a mental institution or prison.

 

Next morning he woke up to the loud buzzing of his phone. He blindy reached for the device and swiped his thumb over partly scratched screen, without looking at the caller’s ID.

 

“Rin” he yawned.

 

“Good morning, Rin. I’m calling to inform you that a new victim has been found”

 

Rin blinked, moving away the phone from his ear and looking at the caller’s ID. It’s Mephisto’s number.

 

“Yeah tell me where you at” Rin sat up slowly and walked towards the kitchen, picking up empty cola bottles and rice balls’ wrapper on the floor as he walked there.

 

After Mephisto hung up, he made himself a toast and sunny side up eggs, also frying some bacons. He sat down and poured cold milk over an empty glass. He ate his breakfast slowly, indulging himself in soft egg and crispy bacon. Everytime he cooked a good meal, he always took his time to appreciate his creation, giving himself a small pat on his back.

 

He took a quick shower and feed Kuro before heading out towards the crime scene. Mephisto said that today’s victim was found in Shibuya, not far from yesterday’s victim place. He took a 4 minutes walk towards station, just in time for a train to Shibuya.

 

By the time he arrived at the crime scene, he saw some things were quite different from yesterday’s victim. First, the victim was found in a chapel of a university, not a narrow alley, two, there’s a flower crown made from wire surrounded the victim’s head, three, he was seated on one of the pews, and forth, the victim has navy blue hair, lean figure, slightly tanned skin and supposedly in his 20s.

 

“A.. copycat killer of Helel Morningstar and yesterday’s killer ?” Rin blurted out.

 

“Haru Shimazaki. He’s 24 years old, a flower shop clerk, his neighbour saw him didn’t come home last night and his boss said that the man didn’t go to the shop yesterday”

 

“Let’s say someone’s got an admirer” Mephisto came, “but he isn’t admire Helel and yesterday’s killer enough, look, this time the killer didn’t gouge out the victim’s eyes, and put other flowers on his lap instead”

 

Rin examined the flowers. Gardenia and anemone.

 

_Ah, shit the memories_ , Rin thought.

 

Rin had a certain memory about gardenia and anemone. Back in elementary school, there’s a guy who always draw those flowers in art club’s room. A soft looking guy who wore thick glasses and drawing with both hands simultaneously. When Rin’s walked past the room, he always sit by the window, drawing gardenia and anemone each day, everyday. One day, when Rin’s playing soccer team, a teammates pointed out that someone has been watching him from art club room’s window. Rin looked at the window and he saw that anemone and gardenia guy staring back at him, before he embarrasedly turning his head back to his canvas. Few months later, he saw the guy again at graduation ceremony, while everyone had their parents and families congratulate them, the anemone-gardenia guy stood alone under sakura tree. That time he learned that the guy was actually his senior, he thought that guy was in neighboring class or an underclassman. _Since he looked so small and not far older than him, unlike the other seniors_.

 

“Rin ?” Mephisto nudged at his side, “something’s wrong with the flowers ?”

 

Rin grinned, “just a childhood memory, there’s a weird guy who draw these flowers everyday, and one day I caught him staring at me when I played soccer with my friends”

 

“Really ? It’s unusual for a boy to draw flowers” Mephisto chuckled, “what happened to him afterward ?”

 

“He graduated few months after I caught him staring. We never learned each other name, let alone talked. He was four years older than me, wore thick glasses and always alone. But last week, I met my elementary school’s friend and we talked about soccer, until he brought up the flower guy”

 

Rin face’s turned into sad smile, “he didn’t remember the guy’s name, just that he always first ranked in every exams, and an orphan”

 

Mephisto smiled, “poor guy, if you’re that curious, you can just look at school’s graduation album at the library”

 

“I’ve been busy and I don’t have any time to go there” Rin sighed.

 

“I see” Mephisto laughed, “by the way, do you know what gardenia and anemone means ?”

 

“What’s with you ? Being romantic all of sudden” Rin snickered.

 

“Shut up, I studied floromancy all night because of this case” Mephisto frowned, “do you want to hear it or not ?”

 

“Yeah, yeah what’s with gardenia and anemone ?”

 

“In flower language, gardenia means secret love, meanwhile anemone means forsaken. The killer might be had a secret crush to his victim but he left his victim... or the victim left him” Mephisto said.

 

Rin hummed, “then, what’s with the sakura ?”

 

“That, I didn’t know. I missed that last night, or it just held different meaning because the killer didn’t place it in the same place as other flowers”

 

Rin crossed his arms, thinking. He eyed the victim’s condition. The cut on his neck was calculated, victim died short after he slitted and the killer used something like bone saw to detached the head from his neck. The cut was supposed to make massive blood spray, but there were no blood on victim’s body or the floor near him. Then the victim was killed outside the chapel.

 

Rin pulled out yesterday’s photo. Judging from the wound, the victim neck was supposed to be chopped by a butcher knife. Eyes gouged out and filled with flowers. Today’s victim eyes weren’t gouged out.

 

“Mephisto, you said you were studying floromancy all night, right ?”

 

“Hm ? Yes, why ?”

 

“Floromancy was a divination using flowers. Foreseeing someone’s future using flowers, but mainly used for love divination. What I saw in the first victim was, foreseeing future, but this victim was love divination. Uh, you get the pun ? Fore-see ? That’s why he gouged out the victim’s eyes ?”

 

“Yes, yes, I get it” Mephisto sighed, “makes sense, though... alstroemeia meant wealth, prosperity and fortune, meanwhile chrysanthemum meant joy or long life”

 

“Then, then, don’t you think that divination sometimes said something about what person’s wants the most ? I learned about how daily horoscope divination in girls magazine affected the girl’s day and how they interacted with people around them after they read the divination. I noticed that they used general language and using obvious theme, aimed for everyone but our brain perceived it aimed for us personally. For example, have you read something like, ‘This week, Virgo shouldn’t listen to anyone who speak untrue about them, they should treat them as the wind’ ?”

 

“Did you just quote today’s horoscope ? Yes I have, and I’m a Virgo”

 

“How do you feel when you read something like that ?”

 

“I feel that I should do it, and I have a lot of people talking bad things about me”

 

“Don’t you think that we all, not only Virgo, shouldn’t listen to anyone who speak untrue about us, and should treat them as the wind ?”

 

Mephisto’s eyes widen and he snapped his fingers, “you’re right”

 

“Stating the obvious, aren’t they ?” Rin chuckled, “in short, flowers from yesterday’s victim just plainly told us what kind of person the victim is, and/or told us what kind of person the killer wants to be. Meanwhile this one, is a love divination”

 

Mephisto turned to one of the officer, “any news from flower shops ?”

 

“I was certain Detective Amaimon was somewhere around here..”

 

Mephisto clicked his tongue, “Amaimon !”

 

A man with dark olive hair appeared from the entrance, holding a small notepad on his right hand, “hey brother !”

 

“Don’t hey brother me, where have you been ?”

 

“Toilet” Amaimon stated, “I’ve got news from the flower shops, they said there’re no alstroemeia and chrysanthemum order for past three days. But there’s an exciting news”

 

“What exciting news ?” Mephisto asked.

 

“Our victim’s house, Daiki family’s house owned a small greenhouse in their massive garden and guess what they planted inside”

 

“Alstroemeia and chrysanthemum” Mephisto nodded, “anything else ?”

 

“I got curious and asked them if any of them really likes gardening and they said nobody. But they like flowers, it reminds them of the late grandmother. So they hired a gardener to tend their flowers once a week”

 

“That’s our killer” Rin said, “I saw the flowers that fell on the victim’s lap had a diagonal cut, meant to be stabbed on something, or let the flowers absorb the liquid easily. He didn’t half-assedly arrange he flower, he had basic skill of floristry, especially in arranging flowers”

 

Amaimon raised his hand, “I have a question”

 

Rin, not used with the gesture outside lecturing hall, awkwardly saying, “yes ?”

 

“Does that mean today’s victim wasn’t killed by Daiki’s gardener ?”

 

“Yes, I had to say that this copycat killer was sucks in taking care of flowers but fairly good in arts and crafts” Rin sighed, “Azrael”

 

Amaimon blinked, “Azrael ? Who ?”

 

“We decided to call Helel’s admirer as Azrael. A soft hearted criminal who dressed and decorated his victim nicely so we didn’t feel the painful feeling when we saw the victim”

 

Rin stared at the body in front of him. An impossible thought crossed in his mind, there might be a connection between the killer and the flower boy back in elementary school. Now that he remembered the boy he was _dying_ to see him, know how he has been, or at least his name.

 

He heard Amaimon and Mephisto talked about the gardener and planned to go to lawn & gardening office where the killer worked. They planned to go there and went straight on chasing the man now that they have the list of houses that hired the killer.

 

“Rin, thank you for your work, you know.. the usual” Mephisto said.

 

“Yeah, tell me when you caught him. Good luck” Rin waved his hand and walked towards the entrance.

 

The sun already set, and he didn’t realize he spent so much time inside. Mephisto didn’t allow him to come when he chased the killer, because he didn’t hire Rin to physically caught a criminal. And Rin can’t use and didn’t have gun license. He might be a burden in the chase.

 

On the way back home, childhood memories flooded into Rin. He wanted to see the flower guy again, now that he remember about him. How he had been all these time, did he get a job, did he find a pretty wife, why did he draw the same flowers everyday. But foremost, he wanted to learn his name.

 

He remembered two days after the graduation ceremony, he found himself wandering around the club rooms, and stopped in front of art club’s door. He remembered that it wasn’t locked and he stepped inside, looking around. He’s still in elementary school, so he knew that elementary school’s drawing looks like – kittens, flowers, person, usually a friend. And his eyes caught the sight of a series of beautiful paintings of gardenia and anemone.

 

It didn’t look like a painting of a sixth grader, it was beautiful, like a professional’s work. First painting was in black and white, but regaining its’ colour in each painting. It was 30 paintings in total, signed with date on them, and they each have different title.

 

The last painting was surprised him the most. It was a painting of him, laying naked on white sheets, with anemone and gardenia surounded him. In that painting, his cheeks was slightly red and he smiled with eyes slightly opened, showing the blue orbs behind his detailed eyelashes.

 

What’s strange was, there’s no title in this painting. Just a sign and graduation date.

 

That painting was sticked in the backside of full coloured anemone and gardenia painting with a little glue. Normally, someone would creeped out and disgusted, or maybe embarrassed when they saw this painting. But he wasn’t. He just thought it was beautiful, and he didn’t know someone really saw him that beautiful.

 

Now that he’s an adult he can’t help but think that the flower boy might held a crush towards him. Since lusting over a second grader was out of question.

 

He walked to last night’s convenient store, he felt quite lazy to cook something today, so he went there to buy instant ramen. He knew his health was getting worse so he might buy groceries tomorrow. He took a glance at the clinic, the light was on but there’re no silhouette of people inside.

 

After he bought what he need for tonight, he walked towards the clinic. He pushed the door open and his guts was right, it was empty. The nurse that was supposed to on a desk near the doctor’s room must be go home already. The clinic used to be an empty house, Yukio just changed the entrance with frosted glass door and added few more benches, nothing more. The seat looks comfortable, and it’s in his favourite colour, navy blue. He started to wonder why he was here, as he turned his heels towards the entrance, the door behind him opened.

 

“Oh ?” Rin and Yukio said in unison.

 

Yukio smiled, “are you feeling unwell, Rin ?”

 

“Uh, no.. I... I’m just curious, uh... I was buying dinner at convenient store then I saw your clinic, I wondered why it’s so empty so I came..” Rin awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

 

“I can see that, you’re not eating healthy, Rin” Yukio gave him a stern look, “and it’s empty because it’s already closed”

 

“Sorry, I’m going to buy groceries tomorrow, so I have to deal with instant ramen tonight –“

 

“No, you’re eating with me, right now” Yukio closed the door and standing really close to Rin.

 

Rin frowned, “you’re not my old man, don’t order me around –“

 

Yukio brows twitched, “I order you around because I’m a doctor, your skin was paler than yesterday, and you’re carrying three packs of intant ramen”

 

Rin gulped, “I’ll just eat one of these and buy groceries tomorrow –“

 

“No, you’ll say that again when you eat the second pack” Yukio took off his white coat, showing a simple sweater he wore underneath the coat.

 

Rin wasn’t paying attention to Yukio’s angry tone, but to the doctor’s biceps. The three piece suit hid them nicely. He thought that doctors have lean but healthy figure, but the young doctor in front of him has quite muscular body. His sweater showing off the outlining of his arms and chest. He wouldn’t be surprised if this man already had a wife. That body sure was quite a feast to women.

 

“Are you listening, Rin ?”

 

Rin snapped back from his thought, “huh ? Yes, yes. I’ll eat something healthy tomorrow”

 

“You’re not listening” Yukio sighed, “I said you should eat with me, I’ll treat you”

 

Knowing the man in front of him won’t let go of him until he say yes, Rin sighed in defeat, “yeah yeah, okay. Let’s eat”

 

Yukio smiled and patted Rin’s head before walked past him, “good boy”

 

Rin’s mouth gaped in surprise, “did you just call me ‘good boy’ ?”

 

“Yes, good boys deserves good food and a ride back home, let’s go”

 

Seated inside black Mercedes-Benz, Rin didn’t know which one he should be freaked out first. The fancy car, the fancy restaurant Yukio taking him into, or the fact that Yukio had his window down and smoked a cigarette.

 

“I have so much question, mister doctor”

 

“Ask me anything” Yukio drove the car using his left hand while the right one holding a cigarette pack.

 

“First, the restaurant you said was the fanciest in this area, I don’t have any money to go there, so why you insist on taking me there ?”

 

“I told you it’s my treat” a puff, “because I know exactly what you need for your body”

 

He knew Yukio was talking about his health. But his deep and slightly sultry voice made it ambiguous. Moreover uncomfortable.

 

“S-second, I didn’t mind if you’re smoking but, do you realize that you just babbled about health and nutritious food while you’re smoking a cigarette ?”

 

The car stopped because of red light. To answer his question, Yukio blew the smoke to Rin’s face, resulting the blunette turned into coughing mess.

 

“What the fuck ?!” Rin coughed.

 

“I smoke because I like it, sort of stress reliever. As long as I eat healthy things I’ll be good and have quite a long life”

 

Rin grunted, “third, why are you exceptionally demanding and rude today ? Where’s your politeness from yesterday ?”

 

“I’m being demanding and rude because you didn’t eat healthy, considering how hard you work”

 

“Wait, you knew my job ?”

 

“All I need to do was googled your name, and voila” Yukio drove again as the light turned green, “Forensic Psychologist who worked for the police. You’re four years younger than me, a genius with 4.0 GPA from Todai”

 

Rin groaned. He cursed himself for being famous and genius and Mephisto really enjoyed his time talking to the media about him.

 

Yukio chuckled, “but I’m still a gentleman, if you wondered”

 

Rin blushed, Yukio saw through him. He did wonder if Yukio was still a gentleman like he thought he was or just a rude man dressed in three piece bespoke suit.

 

“Smoking provides relaxation effect to some men, few women. A lot of doctor was heavy smoker, fast food junkie, and very few of them hit the gym, as long as they’re not stressed, they’ll be okay” Yukio smiled, “forgive me for breaking your ideal doctor image ?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, makes sense” Rin huffed.

 

Actually Rin didn’t mind that much. He encountered so much men who had a habit that unlikely someone had considering their job. For example, his late father was a clergyman, but he smokes and drinks too much alcohol in a day. At first he thought that wasn’t right, but gradually he learned that even a clergyman was a human. They have attraction towards worldly stuffs, but once they stepped inside the church and wore their cassock[4] they should presented themselves as someone’s holy.

 

“Speaking of rude, I knew you were staring at my chest and arms”

 

Rin had to stop himself from hitting his head on the dashboard. His brief reminiscence of his father interrupted by Yukio’s confident voice and it shamed him.

 

 “Wha –?! No way ! Don’t be so full of yourself !”

 

Yukio smirked, “I caught you staring several times, but I kept silent. Staring is rude, but I forgive your rudeness, it’s a cute kind of rude”

 

Rin bit his lips in embarrassment. He stared outside the window and realized that they were already far from Hongo.

 

“Uh... You said the place was in Hongo. And I believe we’re already in Kanda-awajicho...”

 

“I changed my mind, we’ll just eat to my usual restaurant near my apartment”

 

Just as Rin about to protest, his phone buzzed inside his jeans pocket. He took out the phone and saw the caller ID, Mephisto. He glanced to Yukio and the man nodded, letting Rin answer the call.

 

“Rin”

 

“Where are you ?”

 

“Uh... I’m in.. Kanda-awajicho ? Kinda ?”

 

“Oh thank God, can you help me please ?”

 

“What happened ? Not founding our gem inside the crow’s nest ?”

 

“We’re too quick in jumping into conclusion or the killer might be knew that we’re after him”

 

Rin bit his lips, Mephisto and his hasty movement, “tell me more”

 

“As you know, we already questioned Daiki and Shimazaki family, they said that their son was quite close with their gardener. The gardener name was Atsushi Fujiwara, he lives in Kanda-awajicho, and usually Daiki and Shimazaki went to Fujiwara’s place to learn about floristry”

 

“A hired gardener who’s close with family’s son ? Maybe not because of floristry, Mephisto. There’s rarely any young men interested in floristry, they must be close because they share the same interests, perhaps video games. Video games requires you to come to someone’s house if you don’t have the console”

 

“His next victim was supposed to be one of Sakura family’s member in Shibuya. We already got there but Sakura family’s son was at home, safe and sound. We told his family to not let him go anywhere alone until further notification and they’re gladly comply. Now, his next victim was supposed to be Tachibana family’s member in Kanda-awajicho –“ Mephisto continued.

 

“You wanted me to take a look at Tachibana’s place ?” Rin said, “or you wanted me to catch him ?”

 

“I already sent my units there, but they said it took slightly longer time to get there. But since you’re already in Kanda-awajicho.. I want you to take a look at both places, and report to me as soon as possible. Can you do that ?”

 

“Let me ask my friend first” Rin turned towards Yukio, “uh... Doc –“

 

“Call me Yukio” Yukio smiled, “you want me to drive you work ?”

 

“Yes, sorry. I promised after this we’ll eat dinner together”

 

“That’s fine with me, tell me where should we go”

 

“Mephisto, please send me the address, I’ll be there soon”

 

Mephisto sighed in relief, “right away, Rin. Be careful”

 

Rin hung up, and soon as his screen went off, it went back on, showing a notification from Mephisto, sending him both Tachibana’s and Fujiwara’s addresses. Yukio gave him the GPS and let Rin typed down the first address before giving it back to him.

 

Yukio took a quick glance at the GPS before stomped on the gas pedal, pushing his engine to his 90 km/h speed and still going up.

 

“Whoa ! Whoa !” Rin freaked out with the sudden increase of speed, “careful, careful ! You’ll get both of us killed !”

 

“You need to be quick, right ? Or someone might not see tomorrow again” Yukio said, “besides, I’m a good driver. You can trust me”

 

Not long after, they’re arrived in front of a house with ‘Tachibana’ sign written on the gate. The lights were still on, probably the Tachibanas are still awake. Rin hurriedly went outside and rang the bell, while Yukio killing the engine and spraying his perfume to conceal the smell of cigarette on him.

 

Rin tapped his feet impatiently, every second is important, and this is the first time Mephisto asked him to do something like this. His anxiety went off as a woman’s voice heard from the intercom.

 

“Who is this ?”

 

“My name is Okumura Rin from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Can I talk to you for a moment ?”

 

The woman gasped, “oh my God, a police ? Wait a second let me open the door”

 

The front door was opened, and a thin woman with worried face appeared. She looks like in her forties, with slightly graying hair and dark circles under her tired eyes. She wore white dress and dark cardigan, also pink sandals underneath her bony feet. She hurriedly open the gate, staring at Rin with mixed fear and worry all over her face.

 

“Please tell me that my son didn’t get into an accident” she said.

 

“Accident ? Where’s your son, ma’am ?”

 

“He didn’t come home since yesterday’s morning. He said that he was staying over at Fujiwara’s place – a gardener we hired two weeks ago. Last night my husband called him to ask about how long he’ll stay at Fujiwara’s place, since exam was just around the corner. But he never reached him. We thought that his phone might be dead and he charged it. We tried to call him again but he never answer, Fujiwara’s phone was inactive too. I was too afraid something happened with him and Fujiwara –“

 

Rin tried to calm the woman’s down, but he had no idea how. Actually he couldn’t handle female that well. His eyes searching for help to Yukio but the young doctor just crossed his hands, silently telling him that he can’t deal with women and girls.

 

_Then how’d you deal with your female patients ?!_ Rin mouthed at Yukio as he held the woman’s shoulder.

 

“Uh... ma’am, what’s your son’s relationship with Fujiwara ?”

 

The woman trembled in his hands, “Fujiwara was a very young gardener at our place, unlike other gardener we hired, he was very smart. He knew about floristry and gardening very well, he loved to read, and very friendly with us, especially our son, Ren. When Fujiwara’s off duty, they’ll go to arcades, watching movies, or just playing games in Fujiwara’s place. Doing boys sleepover. Ren said that Fujiwara was working as a gardener because he likes taking care of plants, especially flowers. Because Fujiwara was at the same age as Ren, I saw him as my son too”

 

“I didn’t want anything bad happened to both of them” the woman continued.

 

As the woman speaks, multiple train of thoughts running inside Rin’s head. Fujiwara built a strong, good relationship with his victim’s family. The Tachibanas even saw him as their son. If Fujiwara must build a relationship with his victim, then it’s pre-meditated murder, but there’s a possibility that Fujiwara just really nice with the family then suddenly his victim triggered him to kill. Becoming crime of passion instead.

 

“Ma’am, ma’am listen to me” Rin said to the poor woman, “we will find your son, okay ? We’ll return him to you as soon as possible”

 

“Please, Okumura-kun” the woman pleaded, “bring my son back”

 

Rin nodded and release his hand from the woman’s shoulder, he almost turned back when he remembered what Amaimon said this afternoon.

 

“Ma’am, did Fujiwara ask for some flowers after he finished his work ?”

 

“Not that I remember... no. He never asks for any flowers”

 

“I see” Rin sighed.

 

“But yesterday my son picked some peony. He said that Fujiwara asked him some peonies for his girlfriend’s bouquet”

 

Rin quickly bid the woman goodbye and slipped inside the car.

 

“Return him as soon as possible” Yukio said, giving Rin the GPS again, “you didn’t know for sure whether the Tachibana’s son is alive or not. Either way you’ll return him to his family”

 

Rin typed the second address and sighed, “yes, it’s nearly 24 hours since Tachibana’s dissappearance. Last victim dissappeared a day before the body found somewhere in Shibuya. I doubt he’s still alive”

 

Yukio turned on the engine and drove off to the next address.

 

“Peony ? For a girlfriend ? Isn’t that weird ?” Rin said, “why didn’t he bought it somewhere, or picked it somewhere –“

 

“The peony itself was weird, Rin” Yukio turned his car to the main street.

 

“How so ?”

 

“Peony in flower language means shame”

 

Just as Rin about to ask a question the car stopped in front of an old apartment.

 

“We’re here”

 

Rin walked outside and studied the building. It was quite old, and shabby. Most part of the building had the lights off, the only room that has the light on was the one in the second floor. It seems like only one or two person living in this building.

 

“Uh, Yukio.. I suggest you to not come with me”

 

Yukio put one cigarette between his lips and light it up, “fine with me. Just be careful”

 

Rin sighed and walked towards the building. He cracked his fingers in process. Violence was the last thing he want to do, but violence was inevitable.

 

He didn’t have enough confidence with self defense, one of many reason why Mephisto didn’t want to involve him in the chase. He was afraid that something, or someone he will encounter in few moments will trigger him to impulsively launch himself towards the killer.

 

He walked towards the well-lit room but a rather loud thud can he heard from the neighboring door. The next room was supposed to be empty, since it was dark and the dust on the floor in front of the old door was quite thick and no recent footsteps on them. Carefully he stepped closer to the door, expecting any sounds while his hand typing messages to Mephisto – reporting that he’s already outside Fujiwara’s apartment.

 

All he need was a muffled scream and louder thud before he kicked the door open.

 

What he saw before him was what he feared the most. Amongst his scrambled mind he managed to register three important things that appeared before his eyes.

 

One, Tachibana’s older son recently beheaded, his eyes already gouged out. His body bounded against an old chair.

 

Two, the killer was certainly young, holding large butcher knife in his right hand and handful of two days old peony in his left hand.

 

Three,  there’s a jar filled with preservation liquid and two eyeballs – supposedly Tachibana’s older son’s – inside the glass container.

 

His body launched itself towards Fujiwara. His mind keep shouting to stop but his legs won’t listen. Loud noises inside his head silenced the loud clank of butcher knife falling down towards the floor. His eyes burning with rage, his inability of self defense and full awareness of the situation long forgotten. All he want was a nice, satisfactory punch on the young gardener’s face. Just as the rage took over him and his fist about to raise to meet Fujiwara’s cheek a loud bang echoes around the dark room. Next thing Rin knew was his fist landed on Fujiwara’s cheek and his cheek also stings horribly.

 

The sharp sting on his cheek drained the rage out of him and he can think clearly once again. Seeing Fujiwara’s still in shock because of his punch, he snatched the gun and gave the man a kick on his stomach, making him fell on his back.

 

Mephisto and his unit sure were taking their time. He touched his wounded cheek saw blood. Not long his ear also felt the same sting and he had to turned around to see that a bullet has nested itself inside the old wall. The same bullet that grazed his left cheek and left ear.

 

“That was scar – fuck !” Rin groaned in pain as Fujiwara stabbed his ankle with a pocket knife.

 

Fujiwara stabbed the other feet, making Rin lost his balance and fell on his ass. Rin was busy trying to stop his bleeding he didn’t realize that Fujiwara already stood himself up.

 

“Such pretty eyes” he stated.

 

It was the first time for Rin to heard the man’s voice. It was soft, slightly high pitched, as if his voice hadn’t matured yet. In normal occassion, he would feel normal with that kind of voice. But now he felt downright terrified.

 

“Once when I was very young, my grandmother took me to her secret garden and I saw a flower that resembled your eyes so well” the man stood before Rin and brushed off his long bangs, taking a good look of Rin’s eyes.

 

“They’re like sweet peas in my grandmother’s garden...” he mused, “sweet peas are usually has violet tint on it, or has several notch paler than you eyes, but my grandmother’s.. really resembled your eyes”

 

Fujiwara nonchalantly stabbed his knife on each of Rin’s hand, keeping him still.

 

“Usually I would take your eyes and put them inside decorative jars but it would be shame to take your eyes off right now, knowing they wouldn’t look that pretty without your fluttering long lashes and lively spark on them – the spark those eyes had when they’re still attached to their owner’s eye sockets”

 

Rin chuckled, “I see you’ve already stumbled upon several pretty eyes”

 

“I got lucky, my recent clients had beautiful sets of eyes. But their son’s eyes captivated me the most” the man walked away towards his desk, picking up a small knife and put it back down as he took another.

 

“Why sons ?” Rin struggled to take the knives’ off of his hands but both of his hands impaled on the dirty tatami.

 

“Sons has fiery, immature authoritative sparks in them. Their eyes still held their boyish excitement, youthfulness in their eyes forcefully molded with their parents expectation” Fujiwara finally picked a clean fruit knife from his desk and approached Rin from behind.

 

“Eldest son” Fujiwara circled his arms on Rin’s shoulder and waist, “had to be responsible for his younger siblings. He can’t go easy on something that he could be go easy with if he wasn’t an eldest son”

 

The cold and sharp blade touched Rin’s neck. The bluenette held his breath, knowing that he has zero percentage of saving his own life. The only hope he had was for Mephisto. Scratch Yukio, he must be busy with his cigarette and stuffs. Probably getting pissed off over how long did Rin take to kicked Fujiwara’s ass, he probably had made an appointment to a certain fancy restaurant near his apartment.

 

“I’ll slit your throat and make you loss your consciousness for awhile” Fujiwara nuzzled Rin’s hair, “don’t die on me, sweet pea”

 

It hurts. He almost forgot about his stinging cheek and ear when he felt immense pain on his neck. His vision quickly blurred within second and what pissed him off the most was, he couldn’t do anything since both of his hand impaled on the floor. Through the corner of his eyes he could see his blood sprayed everywhere. If it wasn’t because of Fujiwara held on him so tight he must be fell on his back, dragging the knife towards the space between his fore and middle finger, splitting his hands due to his weight and gravity.

 

Just as he was about to blacked out he heard a loud snap behind him and a hand covering his gaping wound on his neck, effectively preventing more blood sprayed from him. The body behind him shifted and replaced with strong, buffier body. Another hand wrapped around his waist, holding his body close to whoever saved him.

 

“I already called the police, you can close your eyes but don’t die on me”

 

_Ah, that was Yukio’s voice_ , Rin thought.

 

“You owe me a dinner, Rin”

 

Rin wanted to chuckle, but it would be really painful for him to do.

 

“Once you released from the hospital you’ll be under my care for three months. Can’t have you wounded up and lost too much blood”

 

“Obsessive or posessive ?” Rin’s voice was really hoarse, and he coughed heavily after he tried to speak.

 

“Shush, don’t speak” Yukio warned him, “maybe both, you can say anything you want about my obsessiveness or posessiveness towards you _after_ you back in one piece”

 

Rin was too tired and he felt quite sleepy due to too much blood loss. He closed his eyes and let Yukio held him until Mephisto and his units arrived. His consciousness slowly leaving him, his hands stopped trembling, just as his hearing about to go to a temporary shut down, he caught bits of Yukio’s word.

 

“Don’t die on me, _mylimasis_ ”

 

Then he fainted soon after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mylimasis : beloved, darling in Lithuanian
> 
> [1] Hirschfield, A. (2008) The multi-faceted nature of crime. Built Environment, 34: 5–20
> 
> [2] Rigor mortis : a condition where the victim’s body stiffen between 2-6 hours after the victim’s death, and reaches its’ peak after 12 hours
> 
> [3] Happening after death
> 
> [4] Pastor’s robe


End file.
